Una colección de historias sobre la distancia
by fosfeno
Summary: Los días que toman, básicamente, a Bokuto y Akaashi para encontrarse. Y enamorarse. (Semi-AU)
1. Bonhomía

_/ Bokuto \_

 _Bonhomía. (Afabilidad, sencillez, bondad y honradez en el carácter y en el comportamiento)_

Bokuto conoce el dolor, conoce el abandono y conoce esa pequeña luz y esperanza que se extiende por la vida luego de que los problemas se vayan lentamente.

Él conoce, también, la paciencia. Quien lo conoce diría que en realidad no, él no tiene una maldita idea de lo que es esperar pacientemente por algo. Pero lo hace.

Kuroo (su mejor amigo de la infancia y de todo lo que le queda de vida, como dice él) conoce todas sus partes oscuras. Lo conoce, como un libro interminable pero abierto y firme ante él. Bokuto se deja leer, siempre lo hizo.

Él es, sin engrandecer, una de las mejores personas del mundo. Todos lo amaban, era ruidoso y amaba y ayudaba y siempre estaba ahí para todos sin importar el asunto o el problema. _Estaba_. Y Kuroo agradecía eternamente a su madre por haberse mudado a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa. Y por haberlo mandado a conocer el suburbio al siguiente día diciendo que haga amigos.

* * *

El padre de Bokuto los había abandonado a su madre y a él cuando apenas cumplía 5 años. Recuerda haber despertado con su madre llorando y mirando la televisión. En ese tiempo, siendo tan inocente, Bokuto le había creído que solo lloraba por el final inesperado de alguna serie; y que su padre se había ido, porque aparentemente ya no era feliz, y él debía aprender que no importa lo mucho que quieras a una persona; no puedes obligarla a quedarse.

* * *

Hacía lo que podía, cuando podía y cuando se lo pedían. ¿Ayuda con alguna tarea? _Claro_. ¿Ayuda con algunos pases en el equipo de volley? _Claro_. ¿Donaciones para niños con cáncer? _Dios, llévate todo mi dinero_.

Kuroo bufaba fuertemente diciendo "Deberías hacer mas tiempo para tu mejor amigo" a lo que Bokuto respondía riendo "Tienes a tu maravilloso novio aquí" apuntando a Kenma "No creo que necesites un poco mas del tiempo que te doy" el cual, los dos saben, era muchísimo tiempo; vivían prácticamente en la casa del otro, cuando Kuroo no estaba con Kenma, claro.

* * *

Una mañana, había encontrado una bufanda negra con rayas grises en un banco de la secundaria y había recorrido prácticamente todo el lugar preguntando a quién pertenecía. Hacía frío, eran principios de febrero, la temperatura era baja y al no encontrar a la dueña (o dueño) de la bufanda, simplemente se la puso. Olía a cerezas y vainilla y comodidad, si es que la comodidad tuviera olor.

"¿De quién es la bufanda?" Le había preguntado Kenma mientras guardaba su psp, comía unas papas y Kuroo lo abraza tratando de protegerlo del frío.

"¿Uhm?" No lo sabía. Había pasado una semana desde que la encontró y nadie se lo había reclamado. "La encontré y nadie la reclamó, huele bien aunque en realidad está perdiendo el olor poco a poco" Responde frunciendo el ceño con tristeza.

"¿No la llevaste a objetos perdidos, idiota?" Kuroo lo miraba burlándose, Bokuto lo sabe pero de todas formas no puede evitar sonrojarse.

"No pude ¿bien? Una gran parte de mi no quiere entregárselo a nadie" Él sabe que no lo juzgan. Es más, saben, mejor que nadie, que había tardado una gran parte del tiempo buscando a su dueño.

Kuroo y Kenma se miran y sonríen por lo bajo mientras Bokuto acepta ayudar a alguna de primer año en sus tareas de historia.


	2. Sempiterno

_/ Akaashi \_

 _Sempiterno. (Que durará siempre; que, habiendo tenido principio, no tendrá fin)_

Estaba en primer año, tenía la personalidad un poco dura (es contundente, simplemente no puede callarse y no mostrar su opinión) y _era excesivamente cortés hasta cierto punto,_ como decía Kaori, su mejor amiga y manager del equipo de volley. No es como si se quejara, Akaashi lo sabe, él simplemente no es bueno haciendo amigos. Tiene a Kaori y Yamato, está bien con ello.

* * *

Es inteligente, lo es según su madre, y quizás Kaori se lo dice algunas veces también, pero él se siente un idiota porque ni siquiera puede recordar bien algunas direcciones. Nunca pudo y sabe, que su sentido de ubicación va a ser realmente un asco hasta el día de su muerte, ni siquiera está seguro de por qué había aceptado ir a retirar algunas flores para su madre y llevarlas a casa. Siendo sincero, tampoco sabía el por qué ella confiaba en él con cosas así.

Trató de advertirle.

"Mamá, lo digo en serio, puede que confíes mucho en mi, pero te aseguro que voy a-"

Ni siquiera le había dejado terminar, ella simplemente soltó una risa y dijo "Confío" y cortó. Estaba irritado y con las manos congeladas, la gente a su alrededor no se veía mejor que él. Conoce la cara de me-importa-una-mierda que lleva todo el día consigo, pero comenzaba a creer que definitivamente existían personas peor.

En la distancia ve un cerezo cubierto de nieve y sonríe un poco.

* * *

Recuerda _esa_ primavera donde se sentaba a mirar los cerezos, con un jugo de naranja preparado por su madre en la mano y en la otra una pequeña batea con Hanami Dango, que su padre le compraba durante el Festival del Sakura.

Akaashi estaba feliz, pocas veces podía disfrutar del festival porque simplemente habían días donde sus padres no podían y él terminaba triste encerrado dibujando en algún cuaderno. Pero la felicidad ese día no duró mucho realmente, al tratar de volver con sus padres ese día, se había perdido. Trató de recordar el camino, lo intento pero sumando el increíble bullicio y todas las personas caminando de un lado a otro, solo terminó llorando.

Lo encontraron media hora después, sentado junto a Kaori y Yamato hablando sobre lo increíble que era el volley y lo mucho que Akaashi quisiera practicarlo. Los conoció ese día y se habían vuelto inseparables un poco después de saber que iban a la misma primaria.

* * *

Al doblar en alguna calle por donde su gps lo llevaba, había chocado por una secundaria. La reconocía vagamente. "Su equipo de volley es realmente bueno" pensó "tenían un excelente capitán" lo leyó, quizás.

Escucho un pitido fuerte, que lo hizo desviar la vista de la parte trasera de la cabellera de un chico, tenía el pelo blanco y de punta, veteado de gris con rayas negras, estaba saltando y de muchísimo más ánimo de lo que Akaashi nunca pudo estar. Gimió mirando rápido su teléfono que indicaba que la florería estaba cerca, giro rápidamente chocando con un banco. Rodó lo ojos y maldijo esquivándolo.

"En la esquina, está en la esquina" Susurró despacio.

Las flores que su madre le había pedido se llamaban perpetua, cuando se lo dieron, eran blancas y algunas eran purpura, la anciana que las estaba arreglando para él, sonreía y Akaashi sonreía de lado también tratando de no demostrar su disgusto por haber caminado por tanto tiempo "Son muy llamativas, ¿no? Y no sólo por el intenso color que las caracteriza, sino también porque tienen tal brillo que puede parecer que las hayamos barnizado." Ella ríe un poco y Akaashi se abraza al sentir una ráfaga que entra por la puerta abierta de la tienda "De hecho, ¿sabías que conservan el color incluso tras haber sido cortadas, y mantienen un aspecto bastante saludable hasta cuando están secas?"

Akaashi niega rápido con la cabeza y ella asiente contestándole.

"Necesita un grado de humedad bastante moderado, por lo que no tendrás que regarla muy a menudo y no importará si te olvidas de ella durante unos días" Ella sonríe más grande y se lo entrega.

"Se lo diré a mi madre" Responde abrazándolas con un brazo y sonriendo, para luego marcar en su teléfono con la mano libre. Marca al número de su padre, rogándole que vaya a recogerlo al menos porque ni siquiera quiso llevarlo. Escucha a su padre suspirar en la otra línea soltando un "Bien" y en unos 20 minutos que esperó frente a la tienda, él había llegado.

* * *

Dejó las flores en la mesa de la entrada y se sacó la chaqueta oliendo el olor a _casa y_ su padre paró unos segundos mirándolo extrañado.

"¿No llevabas una bufanda al salir?"

Akaashi se tocó el cuello y suspiro enojando, haciendo que el mayor de ellos riera.


	3. Alba

_/ Bokuto_ \

 _Alba. (Primera luz del día antes de salir el sol)_

Se despierta antes que la alarma, mucho antes de que salga el sol y mucho antes de lo que quisiera, y quiere volver a dormir. Quiere; pero quiere muchas cosas en realidad y no se puede tomar el lujo de ello, así que aparta el pensamiento y se levanta arrastrando los pies.

Su madre ni siquiera había vuelto de trabajar, le había llamado la noche anterior diciendo que tenía tantos pacientes que ella terminaría internada también y él rió soltando un "Ni juegues con ello" y su madre le dijo "Estaré para la cena de mañana, lo prometo. Llevaré pizza."

La conversación había terminado ahí y él durmió ignorando el silencio de la casa y los gritos de sus vecinos.

* * *

Al salir, las primeras luces de la mañana estaban tomando el cielo haciendo a Bokuto suspirar y exhalando vaho.

Era tranquilo, el ambiente a su alrededor era tan tranquilo que quiso simplemente sentarse y admirar el cielo mientras pensaba en alguna película. Algunas personas habían salido a correr, otras salían para ir a trabajar o pasear a sus mascotas. Bokuto observaba mientras apretaba con una mano distraídamente la bufanda que no era suya y tenía la otra mano hecha un puño en sus bolsillos.

"¿Eres Bokuto, no?" Ni siquiera se había percatado de alguien a su lado. Primero la mira con el ceño fruncido y ella sonríe tímidamente como si fuera a disculparse, él ríe extendiendo la mano que tenía en su bolsillo. Se negaba a soltar la bufanda.

"Sí, Bokuto Kotaro" Se presenta sonriendo dulcemente, la joven a su lado se sonroja un poco y extiende la mano también.

"Yukie Shirofuku. Segundo año también." Responde y el viento mueve un poco su pelo, era corto y de un color marrón rojizo. Bokuto la mira simpáticamente.

"Ya lo sé" Ella lo mira curiosa y él sonríe "Tu nombre, ya lo sé. Estuvimos en la misma clase el año pasado y en la cena por aniversario del colegio fuiste la primera en comerse un plato entero del buffet"

Ella abre la boca pero la vuelve a cerrar y su cara demuestra indignación pero sus ojos brillan como si solo quisiera reírse en ese momento. Bokuto niega con la cabeza.

"Yo fui el segundo en hacerlo. Comerme un plato entero del buffet, digo"

Y ella suelta una carcajada al fin, golpeando un poco su hombro y ni siquiera habían hablado antes pero él siente como si fueran amigos al nivel de Kuroo. Así.

Luego de unos minutos el sol al fin sale completamente y Yukie llega riendo fuertemente en la secundaria con Bokuto, él ríe también porque ella tiene un millón de expresiones en el rostro y verlas todas fue lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Una vez que la conoció realmente, se dio cuenta que son muy similares y quiso presentarla a Kuroo porque él diría algo como "¿Estás seguro que no es tu hermana perdida o algo así? Porque son malditamente iguales y me siento perturbado y asombrado. Y me cae maravillosamente genial."

* * *

Una semana después, veía a Yukie como una hermana y la quería a muerte.

Kenma se encariño tanto que le daba su psp y le enseñaba a jugar cada maldito juego que tenía. Kuroo la burlaba todo el tiempo diciendo que no es posible que alguien coma más que Bokuto y siempre terminaban en una competencia "Quien coma último todo el almuerzo me paga el próximo" y Yukie, de alguna forma, siempre terminaba ganando, dejando a Bokuto frustrado y con comida en medio de la garganta.

"Maldita sea Yukie, al menos siente pena por mi" Y ella terminaba sacando la lengua en su dirección y Kenma rodaba los ojos mientras abrazaba a Kuroo por la cintura.

* * *

"Nunca te había visto con otras personas por aquí, ¿nunca hiciste amigos en la preparatoria o estás esperando a nuestro último año?" Pregunta Bokuto un día, sentado con Yukie en un banco fuera de clases esperando que lleguen Kuroo y Kenma.

"Sí, digo, ¿No? Solo hablo con ellos para las cosas básicas" Ella mira al frente arrugando la nariz "Tareas o exámenes o por alguna que otra película que me gusta y mis compañeras encuentren interesante"

"¿Nunca intentaste-" No puede terminar de hablar porque la escucha reír y lo mira negando con la cabeza.

"Tengo a mi mejor amiga, no entra aquí, es de otra preparatoria y está en primer año y no veía la necesidad de tener otros amigos. Con Kuroo y Kenma siempre fue suficiente para ti ¿no?"

Él no sabe que responder exactamente.

Quiere decir que sí, ellos son suficiente. Y lo son, no miente pero es Bokuto y habla él con todos y es abierto a conocer gente nueva, estar con ellos y socializar. Es bueno en socializar, no tan bueno como lo es en el volley pero es bueno, piensa.

"Uhm, pero es bueno" Se detiene un momento, pensando en qué palabras usar "Conocer gente, a veces." No es lo quiso decir en realidad, pero casi. Casi es suficiente.

"Suenas como mi madre" Ella ríe empujándolo, hombro con hombro. "No me quejo, si es lo que piensas, sobre Kuroo, Kenma y tú. Son increíbles y cuando vea a Kaori solo diré cosas buenas de ustedes. No es como si tuviera cosas malas para decir, de todas formas."

"Kaori... ¿Tu mejor amiga?" Pregunta estirando sus piernas y Yukie asiente con los ojos más brillantes que nunca.


	4. Acendrado

_/ Akaashi_ \

 _Acendrado. (Puro. Sin mancha ni defecto.)_

Sus padres se conocen desde la primaria, Akaashi sabe la historia de cómo se conocieron y su madre le cuenta a veces el momento en el cual supo que estaba enamorada. Es lindo, piensa. Porque el amor que ellos dos se tienen es lo que la gente llama perfecto. Por la única cosa que recuerda una pelea entre ellos fue cuando cuidándolo, su padre, se había quedado dormido frente a la televisión y él salió a explorar el exterior.

Tenía 5 años, era curioso y tonto y el mundo se limitaba a su pequeño patio trasero, ni siquiera entró al momento de sentir que una lluvia horrible caía, le gustaba; la sensación de gotas en su cuerpo, la ropa pegada, su pelo cayendo por su frente y el lodo bajo sus viejos zapatos que formaban marcas por donde pisaba.

Terminó enfermo y con fiebre muy alta, su madre gritaba a su padre y él se limitaba a asentir porque sabía que era culpable, aunque a veces respondía con gritos también. Akaashi era curioso y quizás, a veces, muy tonto. Pero no siempre, y al escucharlos pelear lloró lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlos callar y que corrieran a verlo. Nunca más pelearon. Aunque, ya de grande, él está seguro que sí. No frente a él, pero de todas formas nunca fue muy grave, porque se amaban y Akaashi los envidiaba un poco.

* * *

Tenía 15 años y todavía era inexperto en muchas cosas, como el amor y el sexo. Él sabe, por supuesto. Pero algo es saber y otra muy diferente es haberlo vivido. No es como si se apresurara, él está bien de esa forma, pero quiere sentirlo; quiere sentir las mariposas y el sonrojo y también la sensación que se genera cuando los labios de _esa_ persona están sobre los tuyos.

Le gustan los hombres. No es como una noticia realmente nueva, lo supo hace un tiempo, al darse cuenta que se fijaba horriblemente mucho en los chicos. Fue raro al principio, pero luego de un tiempo, simplemente le dejo de importar. Le gustaban los hombres, y ya está, no necesitaba pensar mucho en ello.

El problema es que Akaashi piensa, piensa mucho y no deja de hacerlo y quiere amor. Es un estado natural del ser humano quererlo, lo sabe pero no puede dejar de sentirse incómodo y triste y solo. Yamato ríe cuando se lo cuenta, es joven y es Akaashi, a él nunca le importó una mierda nada y debe vivir, pero él _piensapiensapiensapiensa_ , de nuevo y solo quiere.

"Deja de reírte" Suelta irritado mientras frunce el ceño más de lo normal. Yamato rueda los ojos con cariño y una sonrisa pequeña en los labios, estira los brazos hacia delante, tratando de hacer parar algún que otro dolor. Están sentados en el gimnasio, luego del entrenamiento.

"Bien, dejo de reírme pero tú deja de torturarte por cosas sin sentido." Yamato busca monedas en su bolsillo y saca algunas.

"Ya habrá tiempo" Dice Akaashi unos segundos después, más para él que para su amigo.

"Sí, ya lo habrá" Afirma, golpeándolo en la espalda y caminando hacia la maquina expendedora.

* * *

Se fija horriblemente mucho en los demás luego de ese día, Yamato lo nota y se burla de él las veces necesarias para dejar de hacerlo.

"Kaori, ayúdame, no puedo ni siquiera seguir mirándolo a los ojos" Yamato se estira por la silla dramáticamente y Akaashi rueda los ojos.

"Tú, maldito id-" No puede terminar, porque Kaori grita y ellos la miran asustados.

"¿Quieren ir con Yukie a tomar un helado?" Pregunta tranquila, como si el grito anterior no hubiese existido.

"A veces siento que ella nos odia" Responde Yamato y Akaashi hace un mueca asintiendo.

"No lo apoyes Akaashi" Kaori suspira frustrada hacia sus amigos. Tal vez Yukie sea un poco seria a veces, pero ellos nunca se habían quedado cerca suyo lo suficiente para conocerla. "Ella quiere. Me comentó que hizo amigos y que me extraña y que quiere hablar conmigo" Se detiene un momento y sonríe. "Con nosotros, de hecho" Se corrige batiendo las pestañas hacia ellos y Akaashi bosteza estirando el vaso de coca cola mas cerca.

"Bien, como sea" Responde y Yamato lo mira abriendo la boca un poco. Ofendido.

"Me has traicionado, Akaashi Keiji" Hay drama en su voz, pero no está molesto, se ve en realidad más emocionado que de costumbre.

"¿Cuándo?"

Y Kaori tiene un brillo particular en sus ojos "El sábado" Susurra un poco y luego ríe acomodándose el pelo detrás de su oreja. "El sábado" Repite en un grito feliz, haciendo que algunos estudiantes la miren curiosos.

"Bien, como sea" Responde Yamato con el mismo tono de Akaashi, imitándolo.

"Bocazas" Suelta Akaashi levantándose y caminando hacia clases, escucha a Yamato gritar ofendido detrás suyo y sonríe de costado.

* * *

El sábado llega rápido, y él entra a la heladería que Kaori le había mencionado, ella está adentro riendo fuertemente con Yukie a su lado y Yamato pidiendo los helados. Sonríe como saludo a su amiga y apunta hacia Yamato, dándole a entender que irá primero con él y ella asiente.

"Quiero un cono de fresa" Habla despacio acomodándose por el mostrador sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos.

"Para tu suerte, cariño, te conozco lo suficiente y ya lo pedí" Yamato le sonríe con aire de suficiencia, haciendo que Akaashi mire a otro lado rodando los ojos.

"Como sea" Dice y Yamato frunce el ceño.

"Como sea" Y lo imita de nuevo.

Algunas personas entran y en el transcurso de unos segundos que toma en abrir y cerrar la puerta de nuevo, el frío entra golpeando todo el lugar. Akaashi extraña su bufanda un poco.

"Me puedes recordar otra vez, ¿por qué helados?" Su voz sale más rasposa que lo normal y tose tapándose con el brazo.

"El helado cura todos los males" Responde Yamato.

Le dan 4 conos y al llegar a la mesa, Yukie está sonriendo. Él no recuerda haberla visto sonreír antes y, piensa, que quizás no fue tan malo haber venido.


	5. Ademán

_/ Bokuto \_

 _Ademán (Movimiento o actitud del cuerpo o de alguna parte suya con que se manifiesta disposición, intención o sentimiento)_

Eran las 2pm del martes, y él salía de su entrenamiento, sudaba y olía horriblemente pero no lo detenía a correr rápidamente por toda la preparatoria haciendo que algunos lo observen con extrañeza. _¿Nunca vieron a nadie correr como si su vida dependiera de ello?_ se preguntaba.

Unos minutos después, le empezó a molestar y pesar el aire frío y empezaba a endurecerse a causa de ello, salió sin su chaqueta y solo tenía una remera, unos tenis y sus shorts. _Quizás el hecho de estar corriendo así no sea la razón de las miradas curiosas a tu alrededor_ , le responde la parte más inteligente de su cerebro y se detiene abrazándose a si mismo, el sudor se había secado completamente y terminaría resfriado, lo sabía.

Mira fuera por la ventana a su lado, una pequeña luz de colores se formaba gracias al sol y no puede evitar removerse más cerca, acercando su mirada a la ventana haciendo que el aliento choque por el vidrio.

"Bokuto Kotaro juro por mi bendita madre que-" Se sobresalta al escuchar el grito y al sentir un abrigo encima suyo a los segundos, se lo coloca mirando a Yukie quien tiene el ceño fruncido y él solo puede soltar una risa.

"Me llamaste" Bokuto se coloca la capucha y siente su cuerpo calentarse, sonríe en agradecimiento.

"No fue de vida o muerte" Dice Yukie rodando los ojos y golpeandolo en el hombro.

"Deberías mencionarlo la próxima vez, tonta" Ella lo fulmina con la mirada y mueve sus manos para posarlas sobre su cintura "En realidad lo sabía, es Kuroo quien me llamó también y no lo escuché muy bien" La agarra del brazo estirándola, y ella protesta recibiendo un bufido en forma de burla de parte del peligris mientras buscan el salón de su mejor amigo.

Frunce el ceño al llegar y ver las luces apagadas, abre la puerta entrando con Yukie tras suyo y lo único que ilumina el interior son los rayos del sol.

Kuroo tiene recostada la cabeza en su escritorio, con los brazos tapandolo y sus piernas estiradas completamente.

"Hey" Lo llama Bokuto, es más como un susurro, como si llegara a hablar mas fuerte Kuroo se rompería. El pelinegro levanta la cabeza y tiene los ojos llorosos.

Bokuto se acerca despacio, como si se tratara de un pequeño gatito asustadizo. Yukie lo mira preocupada, se acerca también pero no tanto, dejándole espacio a Bokuto para hablar con él.

"Hey" Dice de nuevo, tocándole la espalda y sonriendo dulcemente, de esas sonrisas raras en Bokuto. De esas que ves poco en la vida. Yukie tiene una mueca de preocupación extrema y lo sabe, no la cambia. "¿Me explicas?" Pregunta acariciando su espalda. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo. Kuroo se calma y suspira.

"Peleé con Kenma y como que... terminamos"

Bokuto traga amargamente al instante de escucharlo, y mira de reojo a Yukie quien frunce el ceño.

"¿Cuan-" Gruñe y Yukie le hace señas de que saldrá y él sabe que ella irá a hablar con Kenma así que asiente despacio en su dirección. "¿Por qué?" Pregunta firmemente, apretando el mentón.

"Peleamos, porque-" Estira los brazos ahora y mira a Bokuto como si lo hubieran golpeado muchas veces. Bokuto quiere romper algo. "Le dije cosas horribles, él solo estaba hablando con este chico de tercer año pero luego el imbécil quiso besarlo y yo, yo enloquecí y tiré un montón de mierda que ni siquiera se me pasan por la cabeza normalmente, nunca; y Kenma enloqueció como yo y me tiro un montón de mierda también y se fue"

Bokuto frunce el ceño y rueda los ojos agarrándolo de los pelos, estirándolo lo suficientemente fuerte, como si quisiera mover algo dentro suyo.

"Él te ama, ni siquiera quiero saber las cosas que le dijiste pero quiero" Lo estira más fuerte, haciendo a Kuroo querer protestar pero de él solo salen muecas " _Te exijo_ , que vayas a pedirle perdón y que hablen. No pienso quedarme a ver como te desgracias mientras Kenma debe estar llorando en los baños también. Ve." Lo empuja y Kuroo arruga la nariz por haber llorado tanto y Bokuto lo empuja más fuerte, el pelinegro pierde el equilibrio y gira mirándolo triste, termina dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Idiota" Es lo único que logra decir antes de que Kuroo salga corriendo. Mira por la ventana de nuevo y suspira acomodándose la capucha caminando hacia el gimnasio para cambiarse la ropa.

* * *

A las 4pm, no sabe en qué momento empezó a llover tan fuerte, y caminando por los largos pasillo de la preparatoria buscando a Yukie puede ver a Kuroo y Kenma hablando en un costado del lugar, como si fueran las únicas personas ahí y Kuroo sonríe besando su mejilla, Bokuto hace una mueca de asco divertida solo para él.

Encuentra a Yukie luego de unos minutos sentada afuera, bajo el techo que rodea el exterior del edificio leyendo algún libro nuevo. Le tira el abrigo por la cabeza haciéndola moverse inquieta del susto y levantar la cabeza en su dirección. "Gracias" Dice sonriendo y pasando a su lado, ella lo mira sacando la lengua y moviendo la mano con desinterés.

"Hasta mañana" Responde bajando la vista al libro de nuevo.

Al llegar al límite del techado, la lluvia bajó lo suficiente para dejarlo caminar a su casa, se abraza a si mismo recibiendo unas pocas gotas y arruga la nariz en disgusto, dobla en una esquina luego de unos minutos y la lluvia empieza a caer más fuerte de repente, gruñe mirando a todos lados y a unos metros ve un pequeño refugio, corre entrando en un pequeño orificio y suspira recostándose completamente. Mira su celular marcando el número de su madre y suspira con alivio cuando ella contesta "Mamáaaaaaaaaaa" Grita alargando la última letra recibiendo un bufido en respuesta.

"¿Dónde estás?"

Mueve un poco la cabeza, buscando algún lugar para guiarse y nota a un chico recostado también por otro orificio a unos pasos de él, tiene solo una remera y se abraza a si mismo buscando calor, está dándole la espalda así que no puede ver su rostro. Bokuto arruga la nariz y suelta unos sonidos para que su madre sepa que sigue ahí. "Uhm, estoy en la esquina de sushi tanaka, yoyogi 4-3-1" Dice luego suspirando mientras mira el cuello del chico sin darse cuenta.

Su madre llega en 5 minutos, él toma aire dispuesto a correr al automóvil cuando la ve pero se detiene mirando al chico quien ahora está jugando en su teléfono algún juego que no conoce. Kenma capaz, pero él no.

Se muerde el labio sacándose uno de sus abrigos y se lo tira, corriendo al auto agitado. Su madre lo mira con el ceño fruncido "¿Amigo tuyo?" Él niega con la cabeza rápidamente y siente la cara un poco caliente "Estás sonrojado" Dice su madre riendo fuertemente. Trata de mirar por la ventana para ver su cara pero no puede, solo ve unos cabellos revoltosos con los hombros encogidos. Ignora a su madre en lo que llegan a casa y ella no puede dejar de sonreír.

La lluvia para unas horas después, y Bokuto cierra la ventana al ver el arco iris que se extiende por el cielo.

* * *

 _(NOTA, NOTA, NOTA porque no soy buena para estás cosas pero estoy TAN enojada conmigo misma, tengo este capítulo escrito hace como, uhm, unos días (mucho) pero quise publicarlo al terminar el próximo también. ¿Para mi desgracia? Se me borró completamente el otro capítulo y, tristemente, les pido disculpas y dejo este con el que me siento un poco conforme porque sí. El próximo es un capítulo **Bokuto x Akaashi** así que preparanse, o algo así. _

_¿Reviews?)_


	6. Inefable

_Inefable (Algo tan increíble que no puede ser expresado en palabras)_

/ _Akaashi_ \

No es como si no supiera que, el simple hecho de estar oliendo un suéter totalmente ajeno, de un chico alto y con lindos muslos y peligris y que de alguna forma habrá pensado que era algún vagabundo sin hogar y abrigos fuera totalmente descabellado y lejos, algo que Akaashi en sus cinco sentidos normales, haría. Pero desde ayer cuando sintió el abrigo encima suyo, cuando se lo sacó rápidamente y vio al chico correr velozmente entrando a un auto y él encogiéndose tratando de desaparecer no se lo puede sacar de la cabeza y se está volviendo loco (o lo más cercano a eso, piensa) y ¿es normal, no? ser curioso, querer saber y estar tan enojado porque no puede y quizás nunca mas lo vea y, además, no puede aclararle el hecho de que no es un vagabundo, ni siquiera está cercano a eso ¿o si? no; él solo había olvidado su suéter en la preparatoria y Yamato prometió cuidarlo y fue un mal entendido. Solo un maldito mal entendido. Y quiere devolver el abrigo y golpear al chico porque él no es un vagabundo y culparlo porque huele bien y le gusta. Huele a algo, no sabe a qué y eso simplemente incrementa su enojo.

/ _Bokuto_ \

"Así que, ¿van a venir conmigo hoy o no?" Yukie intenta llamar la atención de los hombres frente a ella pero cada uno está en su propio mundo horrible. Kuroo y Kenma están mejor que antes (si es que eso es malditamente posible) ella cree que van a explotar de amor o algo y convertirse en estrellas y vivir juntos para siempre y estar _así_. Bokuto simplemente no está ahí, bueno, sí... Está pero no está, lleva todo el día mirando a un punto fijo y ella no aguanta. Es decir, puede hacerlo, aguantar y quedarse en silencio. La costumbre, piensa. Pero es Yukie, la nueva y mejorada Yukie que debe cambiar y socializar e intentar ser mejor cada día. Esa Yukie que simplemente no sabe cerrar la boca. "¿Me están escuchando idiotas?" Ella alza la voz y sonríe cuando todos la miran curiosos. "Demonios, es lo mismo que hablar con una pared enorme y homosexual" Kuroo ríe fuertemente y estira sus brazos poniéndolos detrás de su nuca.

"¿Dónde?" Pregunta Bokuto de repente y Yukie hace una mueca de confusión pero luego mueve la mano ansiosa.

"Ya sabes, a conocer gente nueva"

Bokuto la mira y luego a Kuroo y asiente sonriendo enormemente.

/ _Akaashi_ \

Tiene puesto el suéter porque puede y sería tonto de su parte no hacerlo luego de que prácticamente se lo regalaran. Es su única respuesta cuando él mismo se pregunta _¿qué diablos sigues haciendo con ese abrigo?_ y puede ser antipático a veces pero es buena forma de agradecer ¿cierto? _usándolo_.

Akaashi sabe la respuesta a ello pero ni siquiera se da tiempo a si mismo para tirarlo abajo.

Camina velozmente para encontrarse con Kaori, está más irritado de lo normal y cierra los ojos al detenerse porque ¿cuál es su maldito problema? de nuevo.

Levanta la vista arrugando la nariz y deja de respirar. La vida es una puta mierda, piensa.

 _/ Bokuto x Akaashi \_

Hay muchísimas cosas complicadas en la vida, como por ejemplo: superar miedos, dejar ir a las personas o algo como levantarse de la cama cuando estás malditamente cansado.

Muchísimas, piensa. Y una de las más complicadas según leyó en algún lugar oscuro de internet es conocer a la persona con la que pasaras el resto de tu vida, el alma gemela como dicen. Complicado. Akaashi odia esa palabra.

"¿Es esa mi bufanda?" Suelta Akaashi con el ceño fruncido y está señalando a un completo desconocido que lo mira como si fuera a comerse el mundo.

"¿Mi sueter?" Grita Bokuto señalándolo también y se sonroja porque si ese chico tiene su suéter... Akaashi no sabe en qué momento el chico frente a él se acercó tanto pero está tocando su pecho y está a centímetros suyos. Complicado ¿uh?

"Tú-" Trata de buscar palabras para completar una oración con sentido pero cierra la boca y estira la bufanda del cuello del chico. "Esto es, uhm, mío"

"¿Ah? No lo creo" Y lo estira de vuelta "¿Cómo siquiera estás seguro de que es tuyo?" No es como si Bokuto fuera alguien que pone las cosas tan fácilmente para los demás.

Akaashi frunce el ceño esta vez y estira la bufanda de vuelta mostrándole unas líneas que él conoce perfectamente. Las hizo jugando de niños con Yamato y lloró por una hora entera luego de ello. "¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

"Tienes mi suéter" Es lo único que dice Bokuto en respuesta y Akaashi da unos pasos atrás mirando a otro lado.

"No soy un vagabundo" Ni siquiera está seguro de por qué lo dijo, es como si estuvieran en una maldita guerra de palabras y él necesita ganar.

Bokuto ríe estirando la bufanda de vuelta, se la coloca por el cuello, están cerca de nuevo y Akaashi no puede dejar de lucir malditamente enojado. "¿Lo dices porque te di un abrigo?" Akaashi no responde y aparta la mirada de nuevo. "Sabía que no eras un vagabundo o algo. Vi tu uniforme ¿sabes?"

"La bufanda" Dice mirándolo ahora y estira los brazos un poco, no puede ir más allá porque choca contra el pecho de Bokuto y bufa.

"La perdiste. Es mía." Es lo único que dice, sonriendo y caminando despacio lejos de él.

Akaashi retrocede y abre la boca indignado "¿Disculpa?" Bokuto lo ignora tratando de no reír "Dame la maldita bufan-"

Se detiene dando un salto, al sentir una tela por su cuello y mira al frente curioso. "Si es tuya, significa que el olor era tuyo también, te la presto hasta el final del día. ¿Vienes con Yukie, no?"

¿Cómo supo aquello? se pregunta mientras siente la mirada de Bokuto encima suyo, se sonroja y camina pasando de él.

Complicado. Todo es malditamente complicado.

* * *

No es bueno hablando, en serio, nunca sabe que decir si no es con Yamato o Kaori con quien habla, con ellos es fácil, piensa, porque los conoce hace mucho y son _ellos_. Nada más. Pero el chico a su lado no deja de hablar, y él se siente irritado. ¿Cómo podía hablar tanto con él luego de todo lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Te la presto hasta el final del día? ¿Qué mierda significa eso? Bufa deteniéndose y Bokuto hace lo mismo al percatarse de la ausencia a su lado.

"Te devuelvo tu suéter" Dice Akaashi tratando de sacárselo, sosteniendo su chaqueta entre sus piernas pero Bokuto estira la parte baja del suéter para mantenerlo por él sin apartar la mirada, sus manos están estirando el suéter y rozando su entrepierna y Akaashi tendrá un problema con aquello. "¿Qué demoni-"

"Quedatelo, queda mejor en ti que en mi" Y se aparta a duras penas haciendo a Akaashi sentirse un poco ansioso.

"Yo no-" Mira al suelo y se rasca la nuca irritado "¿Cómo supiste que iba con Yukie?" Pregunta de repente y Bokuto lo mira arrugando la nariz.

"Ella me dijo que esperara por ti o algo así y me dijo cómo vendrías vestido, aparentemente te gusta vestirte así. Estoy bastante sorprendido de que seas el mismo chico al que regale uno de mis suéteres favoritos"

Akaashi se muerde el labio luego de escuchar aquello y estira la bufanda y se la pone a Bokuto por el cuello, está de puntillas porque el chico es malditamente alto y está por irritarse otra vez pero él agarra sus manos y las aprieta haciendo a Akaashi apretar la bufanda también. No quiere levantar la mirada porque sabe que si lo hace Bokuto verá su sonrojo.

"Soy Bokuto, por cierto"

Y la realidad cae en el como un balde de agua fría. Desconocido y complicado.

"Akaashi" Se aparta rápidamente y empieza a caminar.

* * *

Kaori y Yukie están frunciendo el ceño mientras ellos entran al restaurante donde van a cenar, el retrocede un poco del susto porque ellas dan malditamente miedo y no es como si se sorprendiera por ello, piensa que es una de las razones por las cuales son tan amigas. No puede retroceder mucho porque el cuerpo de Bokuto lo detiene y siente su cuerpo tensarse cuando el mayor lo empuja. Sus manos son grandes, y no es como si recién lo notara pero de todas formas se aparta rápidamente.

"¿Cuánto más iban a tard-" Kaori se detiene mirando a Akaashi y luego al cuello de Bokuto. "¿No es tu bufanda?" Y Akaashi asiente sentándose sin mirarla, Bokuto a su lado. Ella no insiste más y él se lo agradece mentalmente.

Bokuto trata de hablar con él pero todo intento fracasa cuando Akaashi mira al lado y habla solo con su amigo ¿Yamato? O algo así. Él se irrita un poco.

Kuroo y Kenma llegan mucho más tarde que ellos y reciben miradas asesinas de parte de Yukie pero Kuroo sonríe y ella se calma.

"Uhm, necesitamos hablar" Dice Bokuto al segundo de verlo, lo estira de las manos y Kenma bufa sentándose.

Lo arrastra hasta los baños y suspira tristemente.

"¿Modo emo?"

"Cállate"

No sabe qué decir.

"Así que" Se sienta sobre el lavado y Kuroo mueve las manos esperando que hable "¿Recuerdas la bufanda que encontré?" Él asiente y lo mira atentamente "Encontré al dueño y es como, realmente lindo. Hermoso, Kuroo. y es como, quiero tocarlo" Kuroo frunce el ceño y Bokuto mueve las manos "No, Dios, no así. Bueno, sí pero no ahora. Solo quiero tocarlo, en la forma más inocente de la palabra"

"¿Tú quieres-" Kuroo levanta una ceja y sonríe coquetamente "¿Quién?"

"El chico que se sienta a mi lado en la mes-"

Un hombre de unos 40 años entra al baño y Bokuto salta del lavado y estira a Kuroo de nuevo con los demás finalizando completamente la conversación.

Cuando llegan, Kenma está hablando con Yukie y no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso del hecho de que él puede entablar conversaciones normales cuando antes apenas había logrado que hable con él.

"¿Qué hacían?" Pregunta Yukie y Bokuto no puede evitar mirar a Akaashi quien tiene el ceño fruncido, no sabe por qué lo hace pero estira sus manos colocandolas en la frente del menor.

"Tener la cara así todo el día genera arrugas"

Toda la mesa los mira de forma confundida, menos Kuroo quien ríe fuertemente. Solo termina recibiendo una mirada de odio de Akaashi.

Al final del día, Bokuto no puede dejar de mirar al suelo con las manos en los bolsillos y tambaleándose con las piernas. Kuroo, Yukie, Kenma y Kaori se habían ido y solo quedaban él y Akaashi (y el otro chico)

Yamato se despide de él con un movimiento de cabeza y retrocede mirando a Akaashi con las cejas levantadas. Bokuto bufa y da una vuelta aún mirando al suelo, empieza a caminar cuando siente una mano estirando sus brazos, trata de no sonreír. Falla.

"¿No sabes despedirte?" Pregunta Akaashi agarrugando la nariz un poco.

"No soy fanático de las despedidas" Responde y cuando el menor quiere apartar las manos, él acerca más su brazo a su cuerpo para aprisionarlas. "Yo voy por aquí" Y mueve la cabeza hacia el frente.

Akaashi solo suelta un "Uhmm" Y comienza a caminar. Bokuto simplemente lo sigue.

Caminan en silencio, y Akaashi piensa que quizás el frío le hizo mal al cerebro pero cuando lo mira, el mayor tiene su bufanda hasta el inicio de la nariz. Se sonroja y mira a otro lado, trata de estirar sus manos pero Bokuto simplemente hace más presión contra su cuerpo.

"Deja de oler mi bufanda, es raro" Y sabe que el tono no va para nada con sus palabras, porque Bokuto sonríe negando con la cabeza.

"Hueles bien, te la di por poco tiempo hace rato y ya esta todo impregnado de tu olor"

"¿Puedes dejar de hablar como si nos conociéramos desde hace años y el hecho de que estamos caminando así no fuera totalmente raro?"

Bokuto niega con la cabeza nuevamente y mira a otro lado. Akaashi solo puede tratar de buscar su mirada.

 _(No hagas eso, mírame)_

"Soy muy egoísta como para hacer eso"

"¿Uh?"

"Siento que si pierdo un poco de tiempo, el poco que tengo contigo ahora mismo, vas a ir a usar el suéter de otra persona y que quizás esa persona no será tan idiota para preocuparse demasiado por cosas sin sentido y simplemente-"

"Cállate" Lo empuja con el hombro un poco "Keiji, es mi apellido. Tengo 15 y estoy en primer año. Juego volley y-"

"Kotaro. 16. Segundo año. ¿Juegas volley? Maldita sea"

Akaashi retrocede un poco cuando Bokuto se aparta de él y se siente ansioso porque quiere seguir tocándolo pero el mayor está ahí, sin hacer ningún movimiento y lo detesta.

"También juego volley" Es lo único que dice Bokuto y agarra sus manos, no las entrelaza pero lo agarra firmemente y Akaashi se pregunta: ¿Cómo mierda llegaron a este punto?

 _(Lo acabas de conocer, idiota.) (Cállate, se responde a si mismo)_

"Uhm" Es lo único que responde Akaashi caminando otra vez.

* * *

 _(Me enojé tanto conmigo misma por haber sido descuidada y que se me haya borrado el capítulo que lo reescribí hoy en el trabajo y es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora porque solo necesitaba uno para aclarar cosas entre ellos. Sentimientos no, obviamente (todavía) pero algo, digamos._

 _Reviews?)_


	7. Laotóng - Especial

_/ Yukie x Kaori_ _\_

 _Laotóng (Una amistad entre mujeres eterna que es más cercana que la de esposo y esposa.)_

Ellas se conocen desde pequeñas, son generosas y carismaticas e intimidantes sin darse cuenta, se aman.

Una vez le preguntaron a Kaori _¿sales con Yukie, cierto?_ Y ella tuvo que explicar que solo son mejores amigas; sí, están todo el día pegadas como plagas pero nunca se vieron de esa forma.

Se habían besado una vez y no lo niega, pero fue por un tonto juego. Nunca hablaron de ello porque no era necesario y lo sabían, lo recordaban algunas veces pero terminaban riendo hasta terminar con dolor de estómago.

"De todas formas me alegra que tú hayas sido mi primer beso" Decía Kaori y Yukie sonreía dulcemente comiendo la pizza restante de la caja y recibía una patada de Kaori. Eso era todo.

Una vez a los 5 (Kaori) y 7 (Yukie) años, Kaori había tirado la pelota de volley en la casa abandonada que estaba cerca de la suya y Yukie tuvo que ir a traerla porque, de alguna forma que nadie entenderá nunca, Kaori era la más cobarde.

Todas las series que habían visto desde que se conocieron las habían terminado juntas. Porque eran Yukie y Kaori, y lo hacían todo juntas.

Por un año de pequeñas, ellas fueron todos los días a un pequeño arroyo, que en ese tiempo, aún era hermoso y estaba lleno; lanzaban piedras y reían con competencias. Kaori siempre ganaba, porque entre las dos, ella tenía muchísima más habilidad. Dejaron de ir luego de un año porque el agua había bajado y sus padres decían que el lugar se había vuelto peligroso, eran niñas y no lo entendieron realmente pero dejaron de ir a duras penas.

Medio año después, descubrieron algo nuevo para hacer: En un parque cercano a sus casas habían un montón de palomas, y al descubrirlo fueron a todos los días para alimentarlas. Sus madres preparaban pequeños bolsos con pan picado y se los daban, los ojos de las niñas brillaban y salían corriendo de la mano.

A los 8 y 11 años, descubrieron lo que era el dolor por primera vez cuando Kaori cayó de un árbol y golpeó la cabeza. Kaori aprendió el dolor de físico que tienes luego de hacer algo más allá de tus límites y Yukie el dolor de ver a tu mejor amiga sangrar y pensar que la vas a perder para siempre.

Luego de la caída, Yukie prometió a sus padres y a Kaori que nunca dejaría que nada peligroso volviera a pasarle, los mayores no dijeron nada porque _¿qué debían decir?_ la pequeña no controlaba el destino, pero era Yukie así que sonrieron y besaron su frente. Cuando Kaori salió del hospital recibió una pequeña torta hecha por Yukie.

A los 11 y 13 años, ellas eran fanáticas de las historias de terror y el cine, ahorraban lo mas que podían y iban a pasar el día viendo algunas y Kaori no podía dormir por una semana.

A los 13 y 15 años, Kaori había hecho amigos nuevos y Yukie solo los conocía vagamente, se llamaban Akaashi y Yamato, cree. Ellas nunca fueron a la misma primaria; Kaori iba a Furokodani y Yukie a Nekoma y quizás Yukie se sentía un poco sola y celosa. Quizás. También, Yukie empezó la secundaria y todo cambió.

No es como si no tuviera la atención de Kaori, pero ellas simplemente se veían poco, eran vecinas y estaban juntas cuando podían pero Kaori iba al parque a veces con sus nuevos amigos y cuando le preguntaba a Yukie si quería ir ella solo respondía que estaba bien y que vaya sin ella, Kaori fruncía el ceño pero asentía yéndose sin mas.

Supieron, ese mismo año, lo que era de verdad estar separadas. Kaori se había ido a un viaje por vacaciones al extranjero y Yukie se había quedado sola. Recuerda haber llorando por dos días porque sí y porque nunca habían estado tan separadas. Al regresar, dos semanas después, Kaori le trajo un brazalete para así tenerlos combinados. Yukie lloró de nuevo, de felicidad.

Con Yukie en la secundaria tenía menos tiempo pero Kaori entendía porque además de ser bastante habilidosa, tenia bastante sentido común, sabia las nuevas responsabilidades que implicaba la secundaria, así que no reclamó nada en ningún momento a pesar de todo.

Yukie conoció a Bokuto, Kenma y Kuroo un año después y Kaori era mas unida que nunca con Akaashi y Yamato.

Tiempos difíciles, sí pero nunca nada las pudo separar. Y, estaban seguras, que nada lo haría. Nunca.

* * *

Kaori reía mientras Yukie recordaba cosas tontas de la infancia, su alma se sentía llena y la cara le dolía de tanto sonreír. Se llama felicidad, cree.

"Gracias" Es lo único que puede decir unos segundos después.

Yukie arrugó la frente mirándola "¿Por qué?"

"Por nunca dejarme" Y empujó hombro con hombro a Yukie sonriendo y mirando el cielo frente a ellas.

* * *

 _(So, había terminado el otro capítulo de Bokuto pero me dieron ganas de publicar un especial de ellas dos porque lo valen y las amo._

 _Reviews?)_


	8. Efervescencia

_/ Bokuto_ _\_

 _Efervescencia (Burbujas en cualquier tipo de líquido)_

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva flotando en la bañera, no es como si le importara, son las 9 de la noche y ya había cenado gracias a los gritos del otro lado en el teléfono de su madre, guardo sus cosas para el siguiente día y estaba libre o algo así (tenía tareas pero no estaba del ánimo para hacerlas)

Bokuto es espontáneo, no es como si tuviera problema en aceptar y hacer las cosas que debe (o quiere) hacer, pero estuvo todo el día mirando la pantalla de su móvil porque: _¿qué puedo decirle? si, soy Bokuto, el chico con tu bufanda y el suéter y el cual te acompaño a casa ayer sin soltarte las manos; nunca pensé que seas un vagabundo, te lo recuerdo por si eso te sigue atormentando._

Hunde la cabeza en el agua y suspira, el agua se mueve creando hondas a través del intento de aliento que soltó al hacerlo. _1... 2... 3... 4... 5..._ Se levanta de golpe y tose restregándose la cara con las manos.

"Maldita sea" Estira los brazos fuera de la bañera y se sienta recostando su cara por el mármol duro. Hay vapor y ni siquiera puede mirar a su alrededor apropiadamente; no es como si quisiera de todas formas.

Su reproductor hace sonar alguna canción en aleatorio, no presta atención y estira las piernas con la nariz arrugada, está flotando de nuevo antes de darse cuenta y sin dejar de pensar.

* * *

 _Akaashi trata de no reír al mirar a Bokuto, solo puede sonreír estirar la bufanda del mayor hacia arriba tapando cuidadosamente su cara hasta la nariz._

 _"¿Qué-" Detiene sus palabras cuando nota su nariz roja como el infierno y la sonrisa pequeña de Akaashi con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. "Gracias" Su voz es rasposa y Akaashi lo estira caminando un poco más despacio que antes._

* * *

"Keiji" Su voz resuena en todo el baño y falla al no sonreír cuando piensa en él. "Maldita sea, me volví tan imbécil como Kuroo" Gruñe moviendo las manos, el agua cae un poco fuera de la bañera.

Se agarra fuertemente y sale del lugar envolviendo una toalla por su cintura, ni siquiera se preocupa secarse como debería, solo se tira en la cama mirando el celular y con los labios hinchados de tanto mordérselos.

Marca el número y llama; no hay vuelta atrás y puede sentir su cara arder. Contestan el teléfono luego del cuarto bip.

"¿Es tarde?" Es lo único que dice y cierra los ojos.

Akaashi simplemente responde "No" y Bokuto sonríe asintiendo lentamente (satisfecho porque lo había reconocido sin más), como si el menor pudiera verlo.

* * *

 _Estaban cerca de la casa de Akaashi, él lo pudo notar porque caminaban extremadamente despacio y sus pies molestaban un poco por ello._

 _"Si m-" Detiene las palabras porque ¿qué diablos? Akaashi frunce el ceño y lo mira curioso._

 _"¿Pasó algo?"_

 _"Yo no- Es que tú-" No puede decirlo y bufa levantando la mirada al cielo oscuro._

 _"Dilo. No es como si no hubiéramos pasado algunos límites aquí" Y estira sus manos entrelazadas para señalarlas y Bokuto hace una mueca._

 _"Si me das tu número esto de separarnos ahora no será tan tormentoso"_

 _Akaashi detiene su cuerpo completamente y Bokuto piensa que quizás va a mandarlo a la mierda._

 _"Aquí es mi casa" Y, oh. "Pero podemos intercambiar números, por mi está- Uhm, bien"_

 _Lo hacen y Bokuto siente algo raro extenderse por su cuerpo cuando suelta su mano._

 _Unos segundos después, Akaashi mueve la mano en despedida desde la puerta y Bokuto sonríe dulcemente en respuesta. El menor desaparece de su vista y él suspira frustrado._

 _ **Soledad.** La palabra golpea su cabeza hasta quedarse dormido esa noche._

* * *

"Nunca es tarde" Akaashi responde al otro lado del teléfono.

* * *

 _(Nota: Y, bueno, sí. Personalmente, siempre pensé que Akaashi y Bokuto no necesitan muchas palabras para entenderse, y es lindo. Also, actualizo hoy porque es año nuevo y ¿qué mejor manera de terminar el año que con un capítulo de la peor fic de todos los tiempos?_

 _Las amo y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! tengan un hermoso 2017. No estoy segura cuándo voy a actualizar otra vez pero, si tienen suerte, dentro de poquísimo (mañana, si es que empiezo el otro capítulo hoy porque son cortos y no necesito mucho para explicar el siguiente día de haber conocido a tu alma gemela, porque, ya saben). Como sea, gracias por leer y siempre, siempre estar._

 _Reviews?)_


	9. Yūgen

_/ Akaashi \_

 _Yūgen (E_ _s un conocimiento del universo que evoca sentimientos emocionales que son inexplicablemente profundos y demasiado misterioso para las palabras.)_

Cuando por fin se decidió, la vida no estuvo de acuerdo, porque la vida simplemente nunca estaba de acuerdo con él. Akaashi tenía el ceño fruncido frente a su madre y Yamato.

"Tenemos que ir a casa y volver otra vez" Dijo la mujer suspirando cansada.

Yamato río fuertemente, pero retrocedió al recibir la mirada de Akaashi. Aunque ni siquiera se percato de la piedra atrás suyo, el peli negro vio cómo caía al suelo y sonrío un poco.

Su madre estiró el brazo con un libro en la mano y golpeó a Akaashi bufando. "Ya basta. ¿Estás bien?" Miró a Yamato distraídamente. Yamato se levantó rápido y empujó a Akaashi por los hombros mientras asentía con una sonrisa. "Tu tía necesita el vestido urgentemente para el banquete que fue invitada, vamos" Siguió la mujer caminando lejos de ellos.

Akaashi camina hacia el auto detrás suyo y entra abriendo el libro con el cual su madre lo había golpeado "No entiendo por qué debemos hacer esto, tendría que estar llamando a-" Se detiene y muerde sus labios.

"¿A quién?" Pregunta Yamato en forma de burla y patea el asiento al entrar. Akaashi siente su oreja muy caliente de repente.

"Cállate" Es lo único que responde rodando los ojos

Estaban por el centro de la ciudad, luego de eso no volvieron a hablar, su madre le daba miradas curiosas pero él la ignoraba.  
La ciudad se abría paso delante de él y por primera vez no quiso irse de ahí. No le molestaba el ruido ni ver la sucia y vieja estación de bomberos que de niño perturbaba sus sueños, pensando que, de alguna forma una criatura horrible y mugrienta saldría de ahí.

Le gustaba y, piensa, que el buen humor tiene que ver con Bokuto porque era él y ya.

Llamarlo, claro, ese fue su primer pensamiento al despertar, pero no se había animado hasta que la vida decidió que no y debía ser un buen sobrino por primera vez desde que nació, según su madre.

"¡Es una trampa!" Yamato grita atrás suyo y Akaashi no puede evitar suspirar.

"Los juegos de móvil son malos" Akaashi mira a su madre por el rabillo del ojo y hace una mueca, que en alguna vida, tendría que ser una sonrisa pequeña.

"Mamá, esos pensamientos son vergonzosos"

"Como sea" Responde ella y Yamato ríe despacio.

"Realmente son madre e hijo"

Lo ignoran, pero los dos notan como la mujer mayor sonríe con orgullo.

Unos minutos después, su teléfono suena y contesta con un simple "Uhm"

"¿Dónde están?"

"¿Papá? Oh, mmm, yendo"

Hay un silencio luego y le pasa el teléfono a su madre mordiéndose los labios.

"La comunicación con tu padre siempre fue un asco ¿uh?" Yamato le habla al oído susurrando y Akaashi solo asiente mirando hacia la ventana, con el mentón en el dorso de la mano como si no le importara. Duele un poco en el fondo, pero ignora el sentimiento pensando en un chico de pelos grises.

* * *

La noche llegó rápidamente luego de ir y venir de la ciudad por un maldito vestido, que en su opinión ni siquiera era digno de tanta atención.

Su teléfono suena unos minutos después de haber cenado todo y al estar hojeando el viejo libro de su madre, las hojas son débiles y las conoce vagamente como papel biblia, son extremadamente finas y relativamente opacas.

Estira los brazos en la mesa de luz a su lado y contesta leyendo unas líneas sin prestar atención realmente.

"¿Es tarde?" Y puede distinguir la voz de Bokuto, fácil y como si lo conociera hace tanto que es imposible no hacerlo

"No" Responde tranquilamente, mientras pone el libro en la mesa de luz, en el exacto lugar de donde agarro el teléfono y apagando la lampara, quedando a oscuras. "Nunca es tarde"

Bokuto le termina contando una historia de su infancia, estaba festejando halloween vestido de Jedi* y Kuroo vestía de stormtrooper* "Así que, de pequeños Kuroo era realmente miedoso, como; extremadamente, esa noche de halloween salimos a pasear porque estabamos aburridos ¿si? entonces-" Se detiene soltando una pequeña risa y Akaashi esconde la cara en la almohada. "Un hombre nos persiguió con un hacha, era una broma, claro; yo lo sabía pero Kuroo simplemente lloró cayendo al suelo del susto y el hombre tuvo que disculparse mucho con él porque no daba señales de haberlo disfrutado. Es como esas historias vergonzosas del pasado, si sabe que te lo dije es capaz de matarme"

"Trataré de no mencionarlo" Responde Akaashi con una risa, no puede imaginarse a Kuroo, al muchacho alto y con cara de tener todo decidido en la vida, llorando por una simple broma

Levanta la vista cuando siente una luz entrar por su ventana, unos autos pasan frente a su casa e iluminan la habitación por unos segundos, entrecierra los ojos sin poder ver claramente.

"¿Estás ocupado el sábado?" Pregunta Bokuto al otro lado del teléfono y Akaashi escucha como se acomoda en la cama, niega con la cabeza y unos segundos después bufa.

"Uhm, no" Dice cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

"¿Quieres ir a una cita?"

Sus ojos se abren de nuevo y no puede evitar aspirar aire mientras piensa en alguna respuesta. _Sí_. Quiere decirlo, está ahí, en su garganta pero las palabras no salen. Termina soltando un sonido pequeño, afirmando.

"Deberías dormir. No. Deberíamos dormir" Se corrige y Akaashi quiere negarse, no le importa la hora o el hecho de tener clases al día siguiente. Su voz, no quiere dejar de escuchar al mayor.

"Sí" Es lo único que termina respondiendo y Bokuto suelta que va a buscarlo el sábado y que le avisara la hora en balbuseos.

Quedan en silencio por unos minutos que parecen horas, y Akaasi suspira.

"Bien

 _Silencio._

"Bien"

 _Y la llamada se corta._

* * *

 _Jedi*:_ _En el universo ficticio de Star Wars, los Jedi son personajes de gran poder y sabiduría seguidores del Lado Luminoso de La Fuerza, que pertenecen a una orden mística y monacal llamada la Orden Jedi._

 _Stormtrooper*: Los stormtroopers son presentados dentro del universo de Star Wars, provistos de una armadura metálica de color blanco que les cubre por completo. Están encargados de mantener el orden en la galaxia._

 _(Y, bueno._

 _Reviews?)_


End file.
